


tree hugging

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton's Farm, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Right here?” Clint whispered, his voice was hot in her ear as Darcy gripped the tree trunk in front of her.They were in view of the house, but no one was there. It was just them. And sure, they could run back up to Clint’s farmhouse, tearing their clothes off as they went up the stairs, collapsing on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs and sweat, but why expend the energy if they were the only ones for miles?





	tree hugging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts).



> As prompted to me by bylillian on tumblr.

“Right here?” Clint whispered, his voice was hot in her ear as Darcy gripped the tree trunk in front of her.

They were in view of the house, but no one was there. It was just them. And sure, they could run back up to Clint’s farmhouse, tearing their clothes off as they went up the stairs, collapsing on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs and sweat, but why expend the energy if they were the only ones for miles?

He’d been teasing her with gentle brushes of his fingers, with his mouth on her tits. His calloused fingers under her skirt, jammed down the front of her underwear. It wasn’t any surprise to either of them that she couldn’t make it back to the house.

“Yes…” Darcy hiked up her skirt, pushing her panties down over her hips with one hand.  “Here.”

Clint helped, tugging her panties down her thighs so roughly the seams popped.

She heard the metallic drag of his zipper. The sound of denim rubbing over skin as he pushed his jeans down, boxers too, if the hot press of his cock against her ass was any indication.

She gripped the tree and struggled to kick off her probably ruined panties so she could spread her legs further apart.

She ached where he’d been teasing her.  Her stiff nipples brushed against the lacy fabric of her bra with every movement. She was wet. Noticeably so when he slid himself through her folds.

Air hissed from between his clenched teeth as he found her opening and planted his feet accordingly. “You feel so fucking good, babe…”  Clint rocked forward, filling her in one hot, wet motion.

Darcy’s breath huffed out, sensation zinging in the corners of her vision as he moved back, rocking forward again.

“You good, Darce?” he asked, his hands gripping her hips, holding her skirt well out of the way of their union.  Probably so he could watch his dick slide in and out of her. He was a kinky boy at heart.

“So good…” she murmured, tightening her grip on the tree.  It was difficult to get one at all, her hands were going to be scratched up by the bark.

He surged forward once more, finding a slow, pounding rhythm that forced soft moans through her lips in time with his thrusting.  “Yeah…” he murmured. “Like that?”

“Fuck yes Clint…” she groaned, gripping the tree and even moving forward to brace her shoulder against it as he fucked into her.

His hand rubbed over her ass as he started to speed up. His cock dragged over that spot inside her, the one that made her see stars when he hit it head on with his fingers or if she was on top.

But like this, it was just the barest of brushes, enough to get her blood pumping, but not enough to take her anywhere.  It was just like in the woods, with his hand down her panties. He’d brushed over her clit so lightly she’d wanted to smack him.

Right now, all she wanted was to come.

“Fucking Christ, Clint…”  Her toes curled in her shoes as he started to lose his rhythm.

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised.  “You know I will…”

Yes, she did know. He’d never put her away wet before.

She couldn’t really form the words to respond, so she just whimpered.

“M’ close…” he grunted, fingers tightening on her hips as he pressed himself into her, rocking slightly as his cock twitched inside her.  “Fuck… Darcy…”

He pulled out as soon as he could, stuffing himself loosely into his shorts as he knelt down behind her, his tongue sweeping out to clean up his mess.

He hummed and Darcy couldn’t help but murmur his name as he sucked softly, his tongue swirling over sensitive flesh.

“Please…” she whispered.  “Please, please, please…”

Her thighs were shaking as he rubbed one hand over her ass, his tongue still swirling, as if to say, “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

He found her clit soon after, flicking steadily against the neglected nub and making her cry out her pleasure into the expanse of the back lawn.

He was through teasing, the strokes of his tongue felt deliberate and pointed. He started to draw tight circles around her clit and she finally fell apart, her thighs shaking as her muscles fluttered and her pleasure released like a tightly coiled spring.

He held onto her hips as she bucked back towards his face, greedily trying to take more while Clint gave her everything.

She had tears in her eyes when he finally stopped, pressing a gentle kiss against her before sitting back and tugging her skirt down.

Darcy stood there for a moment on wobbly legs as her bearings came back to her and she realized she was pretty much bent over, hugging a tree.

She giggled as she straightened up, turning around to lean back against said tree and wrap her arms around her boyfriend, whose kisses tasted like  _ her _ .

“You good, Darce?” he asked, grinning smugly because he fucking knew the answer.

“So damn good, Clint,” she replied.

Or she was, until she realized they’d have to walk the rest of the way to the house on these wobbly legs.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Leave me some sugar, you lovely, lovely people! <3


End file.
